Bodyguard The Chronicles of Frachel
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Rachel is on tour in Europe and she takes her boys wit her
1. Drama In Helsinki, Riley's On The Run

This is something I want to start writing while my mind is in it. I am still working on the few last chapters of In The End so stay tuned for that. I hope you guys enjoy this because I am having fun writing it :)

Story takes place around May 1997 while Rachel is on a small tour, and her family have come along to join her.

* * *

**Drama In Helsinki, Riley's On The Run**

"Can you say dada" Frank waited for a response from his young son. Riley is fourteen months old and Frank is anticipating Riley's use of the word dada. He has already mastered walking and started saying mama but has yet to call him. Riley even had "Fetch" in his vocabulary so Frank was giving him a boost.

Frank was sitting in Rachel's dressing room with his son, while Fletcher was with his teacher Frank and Rachel hired to travel with them. And Rachel was busy rehearsing for tonight's show.

All Riley did was look at Frank with a blank stare "Say dada for me Riley, dada! Frank kept asking him and Riley didn't budge.

What was wrong with his daddy he thought? "You got me shacked up in this room bored with nothing to do, I have one toy around, and I wanna go outside but you just don't get the hint do you?" Frank kept talking and then Riley pointed outside.

"You can't go outside right now sweetie were waiting for mommy and Fletcher to come back, and then we are going to dinner before tonight's show" he told him Riley didn't understand a word his daddy was saying but he did detect something about his mommy and fetch. "Where were they anyway" he asked himself. "I'm sure mommy or fetch would be happy to take me outside to play!" he had to find them

Just then Frank's cell phone started to ring so he answered it and sat Riley on the side of him to talk. "Oh hey Rochelle what's going on?" Frank continued his conversation and got up to go through his brief case with a few documents that Rochelle was calling about. That's when Riley made a run for it! He got off the couch and snuck towards the slightly opened door. He looked back at his daddy one last time and then slip though and left.

Rachel was busy jamming with the band and dancers to one of her songs 'Step By Step'. Everyone was getting into the groove when the director stopped them. Rachel was developing a headache with this obnoxious loony.

"Stop Stop Stop" he said over his megaphone, it was the umpteenth time that he has stopped their run through.

"What now!" Rachel's tour manager said from the side of the stage where he was busy with the guy going the sound mixer.

"Is that what you all up there plan to do?" everyone on stage looked around at each other "This is a concert not a circus! You all need to be shaking your booties, doing the tootsie roll or what ever you Americans do! I'm just plain bored with it all."

You British twit Rachel was thinking to herself "You are the director, you are paid to direct the cameras not my show. This isn't our first being in a filmed concert so I think we know what were doing" she said back

"That may be true but I am being paid to direct this concert so if I say something doesn't or won't look good for the camera's then I will say something"

The inner bitch in Rachel was fixing to jump on his ass until the tour manager came over and talked with the director. The two ended up arguing until they came to agree on something. The tour manager then came on stage to talk to Rachel.

"What's going on Shane I don't have all day! I'm supposed to be going to dinner with my husband and kids in about an hour, and this jerk keeps stopping the show. We could have been finished with this about two hours ago!

"I know darling but this is what he wants, he wants you guys to incorporate the moves that are popular now into your song breaks and be a little bit more lively"

"These are the latest dances that Kayla has given us and how much more lively can you get than this?"

"I know darling but just keep doing what your doing and I guess be a little more up beat" the man smiled at her

"Fine but this shit is not over, he and I will have a little talk later I promise you that!"

"Thank you Rachel" he said and exited off the stage, the band started the song from the beginning and the director started yelling again. Then Rachel who was fed up decided to exit the stage and go meet him

Riley was cruising the hallways in the big arena, he hadn't seen anybody yet pass him in the halls and worst of all there was no doors on either side. "Oh no I think I might be lost" he said in his mind

He turned around and started going back towards the way he came. He got to the end of the hall and was confused with which side he had came from. Then decided to go right and continued on his way. "Mama, Fetch" he called out and got only small echos

"Alright well you know the hotel were staying in so just fax it there. No were leaving tomorrow morning to Melbourne then were coming back home. Rachel will be staying for a month and then she is going to finish the tour without us."

"Alright well that's great, how are the boys doing?"

"Fletcher is loves the traveling but I know he misses being in school with his friends and Riley still hasn't said dada yet"

"I'm sure he will say it soon, stop stressing."

"But I wonder why though"

"It's common for babies to call there mother first, it's not that he doesn't think about you too"

"I bet he is going to be a momma's boy, Fletcher is too"

"Well weren't you a momma's boy?" Rochelle questioned?

"Yes I sort of"

"Well stop complaining"

"Hey Riley is right here do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah but him on"

"Alright hold on" Frank turned around and seen no one in the room "Hey Riley where are you?" Frank checked behind the sofa but found nothing. "Hey Rochelle I'll have to call you back later"

"Why what's wrong?" she asked as Frank seen that the door was open

"Riley left out the room!"

"Alright guys were done. Go off and do whatever you have to do because the show is starting at nine, please make sure you are back here for seven thirty. Rachel!" the tour manager said singling out Rachel. Everyone started laughing knowing about what event the manager was talking about and the reason why Rachel was late.

"That was one time and it was Frank's fault" she said climbing off the stage. An assistant came towards her with a cell phone and handed it to her. "Hello hey Bill what's up?" she said grabbing a towel and heading out the side door to the halls. They talked for a little while when another assistant approached her with the news of Riley being MIA.

Rachel flew down the hall in search of her son with a few others behind to help

To Be Continued...


	2. Playing Your Game Baby

**PLAYING YOUR GAME BABY**

"You mean to tell me that out of all the people in this building not one of us can find this little boy!" Rachel said stopping for a moment in one of the halls. She and her assistant had looked all over the place for her son. Rachel was already in panic mode and ready to kill Frank when she would see him, first she had to find her son and then deal with him.

Fletcher and his teacher were leaving one of the rooms where they were studying. They were in the middle of a conversation when Fletcher seen his brother sitting on the floor crying.

"Oh no Riley!" he yelled loudly and ran to him. Riley looked up and was delighted to see his brother. "It's okay man I'm here" Fletcher held him close and Riley put his head down on Fletcher's should tears still streaming.

"How did he get here?" his teacher asked

"That's what I wanna know, I better get him back" Fletcher told his teacher and then they made their way back to the dressing room

Frank and the others were still looking for Riley until he spotted Fletcher.

"Omg Fletcher!" he said unable to say more as he went and hugged his sons then he took Riley. "Riley don't you ever scare daddy like that again! Where did you find him?"

"Well our lessons were done so we stopped for the day. We were walking the halls when he spotted him" Fletcher told his father

"Aww man thank you God" Frank said just as Rachel came in flustered and full of tears when she seen her son. She grabbed Riley out of Frank's arms and squeezed him tight as she could.

"My poor baby you don't know how glad I am to see you safe and sound. I was worried sick about you!" she was kissing him all over his face just happy to see him. Rachel was fixing to lose it right before they told her over the walkie talkie that Riley had been found. "And Fletcher I am so thankful for you!" she kissed him too all over the face still holding onto her other boy.

"That's okay mom, you can stop with the kisses"

"I'm just relieved. Where was he?"

"Sitting down in the middle of the hall crying" Fletcher told her

"My poor baby, you were scared weren't you" She hugged Riley more tighter and then she focused her attention on Frank. "Frank how could you let this happen?" she said angrily

"I'm sorry I just turned my back for a split second and he was gone"

"How many times have I told you that we have to keep a closer eye on him now that he is walking. You know he likes to go off on his own"

"I know baby it's my fault I promise this won't ever happen again"

"Should Riley and I leave you two alone?" Fletcher said

"No baby that's ok, I have to get ready for our dinner" she said still mean mugging Frank who was very afraid right now. "You and I will talk about this later, I'm going take a shower. Fletcher please watch your brother, I don't even want to let you go" she handed Riley off to Fletcher

"So now I am not allowed to watch my own son?"

"Nope I don't know what to say about this whole thing" Rachel said leaving the room to go shower, but he followed right behind her

Once they got in the bathroom they talked

"Honey I said I was sorry"

"How did this happen Frank?" she said starting to get undressed

"We were sitting on the couch, I was trying to get him to say dada" he told his wife, Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Then my phone rang and I answered it. I got up to go get some papers for Rochelle, who was calling and that was it. I got off the phone and he was gone."

"How long were you on the phone for?"

"I don't know about 10 minutes"

"And you never checked on him?"

"He was right behind me sitting on the couch, well he was supposed to be"

"Do you really expect a one year old to just sit around and not do anything"

"The only reason he got out Rachel was because you or one of your entourage left the door open"

"So it's my fault that our son ran away"

"I didn't mean it like that"

"That's what your implying though"

"Rachel…" Frank went on to say

"Look I want to take my shower now, please go"

"No were not finished talking"

"Frank I don't want to talk to you anymore! I am pissed off enough as it is, your lucky I don't divorce you right now"

"Rachel I'm sorry"

"I know you are, but I am still mad" Frank opened the door and walk out, he turned around to say one more thing but she slammed the door in his face.

"She's real mad at you isn't she" Fletcher asked it wasn't the first time either. Frank has seem to do a lot over the past few years that they have been together to aggravate Rachel.

"Yeah she is" Frank said sitting down with his sons "How come you always like to get daddy in trouble?" he asked his youngest son.

Later the family is fixing to leave the restaurant, as usual Rachel draws a crowd so they have to sneak out the back door. In the car Frank is driving back while the kids watch a video tape in the back seat. Rachel is staring out the window and Frank wants to talk to her.

"Your still not talking to me?"

"Nope" she said not even looking at him. He reaches for her hand to hold but she pulls it away

"Rachel come on I'm sorry" he says and she still doesn't speak

Rachel was on stage singing and everyone was enjoying themselves jumping around and singing along with the songs. The director that was filming the concert was pulling his hair out because no one was doing the things he told them to do. And the men in Rachel's life were off to the side of the stage watching. During one of Rachel's slow tempo songs she looked over right before she started and seen Riley sleeping on Frank's shoulder. He looked so cute with his mouth open and the big headphones were too big for his little head. Fletcher was talking with a stage hand, and Frank for some reason was just oozing sexiness to her. She didn't know why she was feeling this way since they were still not speaking but she did. Of course she would forgive Frank soon but she still was mad at him. Right now though she wanted to take his lips in and kiss the hell out of him.

Later after the show and back at the hotel they talked about the incident and then made up. Frank was holding Rachel in his arms listening to her breathe while she slept. Rachel didn't have much strength left after the show and barely enough for the make up sex, So she went right asleep. Frank better had get to sleep soon too for that early flight in the morning. Bu his eyes wouldn't let him doze off, his body was for sure tired but he wanted to watch her sleep. Sometimes he would think about the what ifs. What if Bill had never came to him about protecting her. They would have never met, never had their little family, and probably would never have a chance at real love. Yeah what they had was real love, they were soul mates, life would have not been as great as it is now. Then he would think about losing it all. What if he and Rachel ever came to a decision to divorce. How would he move on in life without her, with out the kids, having to start all over again. And even worse watch her fall in love with someone else! Frank ended up falling asleep with that on his mind.

_Frank hated situations like this, the kind that you find yourself in a rough spot and couldn't get out. That is what's going on today. Today was Riley's 5th birthday and Rachel was throwing a party at her house for their little boy. Frank has been out of the country for a year due to his job with the Vatican, he was the head of the Pope's security. It was going to be awkward because this was the first time he was meeting Rachel's new fiancé, and the one who would help raise his kids. _

_When he arrived to the big house there were already lines of cars parked outside. He got out and a valet took his keys and went park it for him. He walked up to the door steps and rung the bell, Marlene Rachel's helper opened up and let him in._

_"Hi Frank it's so nice to see you again" she said_

_"Nice to see you too Marlene" he said giving her a hug "I assume everyone is in the back"_

_"Yes everyone is there. It's really good to see you Frank, your presence is missed around here"_

_"I miss you guys too" Frank left and went off to the back yard. He still knew his place around the house nothing was really different. He and Rachel had divorce just two years ago and it still felt like home. The few things that were different was their family picture no longer hanging up above the fire place, Rachel had redid the living room (which he seen as he passed by), and she put in new floors (a project he and Rachel had started right before they separated). Frank finally reached the doors to the outside and stepped into the party. Kids were everywhere running around jumping in the fun jump, swimming, eating. Frank didn't know how he was going to find his kids. Then a little girl approached him and he knew this one, it was his three year old daughter. The last child he and Rachel had, the one they made that didn't save their marriage._

_"Hi daddy" his little princess said_

_"Hi sweet heart I missed you!" he kissed his little girl and hugged her tight_

_"I missed you too daddy." she was rubbing her eyes_

_"What's wrong honey, why are you rubbing your eyes?"_

_"I'm sleepy"_

_"You wanna go and take a nap?"_

_"Yeah" she said. That's when Rachel spotted him, a pang in her heart that moment, she still felt butterflies each and every time she seen him. Why couldn't she feel this way when she was still married to him? But that was over now and they both had moved on. She watched him take their daughter back into the house and her eyes lingered at the door for a few seconds before her attention was needed else where._

_"When are you coming back home?" she asked her father as he put her down in her bed_

_"I'm back for a little while honey"_

_"But I want you to stay" she yawned_

_"I know baby but daddy has to work too" he tucked her in "Okay baby you get some sleep. Daddy will be right here waiting for you when you wake up"_

_"Ok daddy" she said already falling asleep. Frank waited a little while until she was fully under and then he left. _

_Back outside Fletcher was watching the kids with the lifeguard swim in the pool. Fletcher was now an expert swimmer and going to the marines after he would graduate. Rachel came over to give him the news that his father had arrived._

_"Hey ma what's up?"_

_"Your father made it!"_

_"Frank's here?" Fletcher said excited_

_"Yeah"_

_"I thought you said he might not be able to make it?"_

_"Well that's what he told me but I guess he found a way"_

_"So where is he?" Fletcher looked around and then he spotted his father just walking out of the house and went to meet him_

_"Hey Frank!" he said _

_"Fletcher!" Frank hugged him tight too, he missed his kids dearly_

_"How have you been?"_

_"I'm well and what about you? Any girlfriends yet?" Frank said joking with him_

_"I've got a few, but don't tell mom" he smiled_

_"And school how are we doing?"_

_"I'm doing great, I might be the valedictorian I don't know yet but I hope I'll be!"_

_"And make sure you send me an invitation too, but send it to Pop's house he will let me know"_

_"I will don't worry. He came a few weeks ago to visit"_

_"He did"_

_"Yeah he spent the weekend with us, he even met Grant"_

_"Who's Grant?"_

_"Mom's fiancé"_

_"Oh that's his name? Do you guys like him?"_

_"He's ok, he is no you but he makes her happy"_

_"And what about you guys? Does he make you three happy?" _

_"He tries" just then Rachel comes over with Riley and her new love Grant_

_"Look who is here Riley" Rachel said and Frank reached for his son_

_"Daddy!" Riley jumped into his arms and hugged his father "I'm glad you came to my birthday"_

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he told him giving him a kiss on the cheek_

_"We didn't think you would show"_

_"I couldn't miss this. Look I have a present for you but you can't open it until after you have some cake ok"_

_"Thanks daddy you're the best" Riley said giving him one more hug and then leaving once Frank let him down._

_"You must be Grant" Frank said reaching out his hand and Grant did the same_

_"Yes, it's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you" Grant said_

_"I'm sure you have" Frank told him looking at Rachel who was looking everywhere but at him_

_"Can we get you anything Frank?" Grant asked him_

_"Yeah just a soda" Frank didn't need anything else in his system. After he and Rachel divorced he almost developed a drinking habit, something he never wants to do again. _

_"I'll go and get you one" Fletcher said leaving _

_"I wish we could have met sooner but from what I understand your out of the country now"_

_"Yes I am"_

_"How is it guarding God's main man here on earth?"_

_"Boring sometimes but I keep myself entertained" Rachel still hadn't said much yet, she really didn't know what to say. She was relieved when someone called her over to them._

_"I'll let you two get to know each other" she said_

_"Alright honey" Grant told her before he stole a kiss, to Frank that was a stake in the heart. He never got over Rachel and by the way she was acting he wondered if she ever got over him too._


	3. Another Part Of Me

**Another Part Of Me**

_Rachel slipped into her daughter's room to make sure she was alright. The little girl slept just like her father, all his mannerism nailed to a T. She had his blue eyes, his ears, the nose, everything. The only thing she got from Rachel was her skin and smile. Even though she and Frank were no longer together she would always see him through their two children. And seeing Frank today might have opened up a new can of emotions. She stroked her daughters hair before exiting out of her room before she would wake. Rachel headed downstairs to the kitchen to check with the chef about the birthday cake._

"_How is everything coming along in here Giada?" Rachel asked strolling in _

"_It's wonderful Ms. Marron" the Italian woman said_

"_Call me Rachel, I don't mind" _

"_Alright the cake is magnificent Ms. Rachel" _

"_Alright I'll settle for the Ms" Rachel smiled _

"_Will you let me know when they kids are ready for the cake"_

"_Yeah of course" Rachel told her_

_Giada went about what she was doing and Rachel went to the sink to rinse a few things. She looked out the window and seen Frank and Grant standing next to the barbecue grill talking and Grant flipping over steaks. She wondered what they might be talking about. She was sure going to find out soon._

_Back outside Frank and Grant were talking about Propane vs. Charcoal_

"_I like propane because I can heat the grill up fast, it's cheap, the food taste great and it's cleaner"_

"_I'm more of a Charcoal guy! It adds flavor to the meat and I like the smell it gives off" Frank told him_

"_I might have to try charcoal some time. My dad was a propane lover so that's why I love it so much."_

"_My dad likes both"_

"_Which one does Rachel prefer" Grant asked_

"_I don't know you tell me"_

"_I thought this might be awkward for the three of us but you and I are getting along pretty well"_

"_Yeah and we have to for the kids"_

"_They adore you Frank, they really think the world of you"_

"_I know and I miss them so much"_

"_They like me, but I think that's all I will ever get right now. I hope they don't think I am trying to take your spot. I would never do that"_

"_That's good to know Grant. So really though which one does Rachel prefer?"_

"_Charcoal" _

_Frank got a little excited "Rachel still prefers me, I mean Charcoal" he said in his mind_

_The guys talk more and Rachel still watched them even after she went back outside. _

_It was an hour later when Grant started asking him the real questions._

"_So How did you two meet" Frank went on to ask as Grant turned the meat over_

"_We met at a charity event. She was a guest there and so was I. We hit it off immediately. I asked her out and that was it. Eight months later here we are engaged to get married" Grant said smiling_

"_Any date set for the ceremony?"_

"_July, the day we met"_

"_That's nice" Frank drunk the rest of his soda, he thought he might need something harder_

"_You mind me asking the reason why you guys divorced? So I won't make the same mistake!" Grant said trying to make a joke and Frank laughed in a sarcastic way too, Grant didn't pick up on it._

"_It's complicated"_

"_Oh okay too personal"_

"_Ask Rachel she might be willing to tell you" just then Rachel came out from nowhere _

"_What are you two talking about?"_

"_Were having man talk honey, were starting a men's club" Grant kissed her again_

"_Yeah it's the Men Who Have Dated Rachel Club, you can't join!" Frank joked_

"_Very funny you two, seriously though are you talking about me?" she just had to ask_

"_Of course we are baby" Grant said and pulled her in for a more passionate kiss this time. Frank felt himself sweating_

"_I'm going to leave you two love birds alone right now, I have to use the restroom anyway"_

"_Well hurry back because I want to ask you about baseball" Grant said as Frank walked away_

"_You two have gotten close this past hour"_

"_Frank is a cool dude, I feel like we can talk about anything"_

"_Yeah he is"_

_Frank came out of the rest room and then he went to his daughter's room to check on her. She was still sleeping like his little baby and snoring just a little like her mother would. He remembered a lot of things about Rachel, how could he not they were married for five years. He remembered the way she would sleep, the way she would glance at him so lovingly when she thought he wasn't looking. The way she would hold him tight at night, all those things he still wish he had. Had he not let her walk out of his life. _

_Frank closed the door and headed back downstairs to the party. He stopped by the kitchen first and that is when he met Giada._

"_Oh hello" she said_

"_Hi"_

"_Can I help you with something?" she asked_

"_No I'm just grabbing a bottle of water" he said going into the fridge "Is that the cake there?" he asked her_

"_Yeah you like it?"_

"_It looks great! I love the design and it looks like it took hours to bake"_

"_It didn't trust me"_

"_It would probably take me a few hours to make trust me" the two of them kept talking until Frank invited her outside with him_

"_Are you able to come outside for a little while or do you have something else to do?"_

"_No actually I have a free moment right now"_

"_Good" he said and he lead her outside_

_Frank's only purpose for being at the party was for his son, and to spend time with his children, maybe this party had another purpose too._

"_What's wrong with me?" Rachel said to herself, she was watching Frank and Giada talk for what seemed like forever now, even though they have been talking for the past hour. She wasn't stalking, ok maybe she was but it was from afar. She expected Frank to find someone one day but she didn't think it would be this day at her house. Grant noticed Rachel watching them_

"_Looks like they have hit it off" he said putting his arm around her_

"_It sure does"_

"_So why are you watching them?"_

"_I'm not"_

"_Yes you are"_

"_Ok I'm glancing a few times I wanna see him happy"_

"_I know you do but stop staring at them before they notice"_

"_Alright, they do look cute together you have to admit"_

"_You're the perfect woman you know that right" he said now facing her and putting his arms around her waist_

"_How come?"_

"_You should already know, you care about everyone's happiness not just your own"_

"_I'm happy if everyone is happy"_

"_I love you so much" he said and he kissed her and then they hugged. Rachel couldn't help it that her eyes wondered over to Frank. She embraced her fiancé tighter as if in fear of letting him go._

"_Are you doing anything after this?" Frank asked_

"_After this well no not tonight"_

"_Would you join me to drink coffee or whatever us LA folks to now days?"_

"_Yeah sure I would love to. Plus I really haven't seen the city much"_

'_Great then it's a date, although we don't have to call it a date"_

"_How about two people just meeting and getting to know each other"_

"_Alright that sounds cool too" Frank smiled and she smiled back. He would love to get to know her more._

_Fletcher came over to them to announce that it was time to sing happy birthday_

'_Mom is waiting for you in the kitchen" Fletcher told Giada_

"_Alright, I'll see you later Frank"_

"_Okay" he said with a big grin as she walked away_

"_Well looks like someone has the hots for the chef"_

"_I asked her out for coffee"_

"_So your going on a date?"_

"_Well sort of"_

"_I hope this one works out"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Frank all he women that you have "dated" ended up being another notch on your belt"_

"_It wasn't like that"_

"_Then what was it?" Fletcher questioned_

"_They didn't work out because we ended up not having much in common."_

"_Well this time don't compare her to mom please"_

"_I don't ever compare them to your mom"_

"_Yes you do"_

"_I do?"_

"_Yeah Frank you do"_

_Frank never noticed it before but leave it to Fletcher to bring it out to the light_

_In the house Giada met up with Rachel as she was getting the party plates and utensils together for the kids._

"_Alright were ready to get started" Giada asked Rachel_

"_Yeah everything is ready to be brought out. I just have to go and get my other sleeping child up"_

"_Alright well I will be here waiting"_

"_You and Frank seemed to have hit it off"_

"_The guy I was talking to? Yeah we are"_

"_He is a charmer isn't he? He knows how to sweep girls off their feet"_

"Yes he certainly _does"_

"_You like him?" Rachel was trying to grill her for information_

"_Yeah he is cool, I can't wait for tonight"_

"_What's going on tonight?"_

"_He invited me to go on a date, well it's not actually an official date were just going out for coffee. Were going to get to know each other better"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah what's wrong with that?" _

"_Nothing it's great but I can tell you all about him"_

"_Nothing bad I hope, oh is he married? Aw man"_

"_No he is not married, we divorced two years ago"_

"_He is your ex husband"_

"_Yep"_

"_Oh" Giada said a little disappointed_

_Later everyone was singing happy birthday to Riley who was anxious to get into his cake. He kept his finger very close to the side to get a lick of the icing, but Rachel pulled his hand back everytime. After the cake was cut and the kids were eating Rachel and Grant started preparing the presents._

_Frank was busying feeding his baby girl when he seen Giada getting a piece for herself. He ushered her to come over and sit with them._

"_Care to sit with us?" he asked_

"_Sure"_

"_The cake taste great by the way"_

"_Thank you"_

"_Hey honey this is Giada, she made Riley's cake"_

"_Hi" Giada told the little girl_

"_Hey" she said a mouth full of cake_

"_Honey wait until you finish chewing before you speak" Frank told his daughter_

"_Sorry daddy"_

"_I can't wait for tonight" Frank said to Giada_

"_About that, Frank I don't know if that is a good idea"_

"_Why?" he asked but he should have known_

_Rachel and Grant were watching the kids eat and they were eating cake too when Frank approached them_

"_Rachel can I have a word with you please" He said a little angry_

"_Um sure Frank" she said and put her cake down_

_Frank followed her into the house so they could have some privacy_

"_What's wrong Frank?" she asked and she could tell he was fuming_

"_What did you say to Giada?" he almost yelled_

"_What are you talking about?" she asked calmly and innocent_

"_Please don't try and play stupid with me, it might work for that dud you have out there but I know you better than that. What was it that you told Giada to break her date off with me?"_

"_I really didn't tell her anything"_

_Frank rolled his eyes _


	4. That's What She Said

I love this story!

* * *

**That's What She Said**

"_Well if she couldn't handle me being your ex then I guess maybe it is better this way." Rachel told Frank_

_The two of them were talking in Rachel's office in the other side of the house. Frank thinks Rachel scared Giada off by telling her that she was Frank's ex wife and maybe some other stuff that Frank was trying to pull out of her._

"_I know what your problem is Rachel"_

"_Really and what is that?"_

"

_You don't want to see me with anyone else, but I have to see you with him"_

"_Oh that is not true"_

"_It's not?" he questioned_

"_No, I am not the problem you are! You're the one who dates a different girl every six months, then get tired of her and find someone new. That is your problem your too stuck on me!"_

"_Have you been talking to Fletcher?"_

"_What? No!"_

"_That is his theory too"_

"_Well he is right Frank"_

"_Please don't sit there and act like your all innocent too"_

"_What in the hell are you talking about Frank?"_

"_Rachel you don't have to pretend with me, I know your not really in love with Grant come on, who are you fooling?"_

"_Excuse me!"_

"_You two just started dating like eight months ago and now your engaged? You don't love him, you won't ever love him or anyone else because your still in love with me" _

_That was the truth Rachel really was still in love with Frank and him being here made her realize it even more. The love of her life was standing there telling her all the things she already knew but tried to conceal in her heart. It was no secret that Frank still had a thing for her too._

_Rachel paused for a moment then she tried to speak again, but remained silent. She was speechless so Frank went on._

"_We should have worked out our problems maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. I never thought that divorce would be our end game. We were so in love, we were just getting started on our little family, everything was perfect for us. How could something so right go so wrong?" He asked her and more so himself_

"_I don't know Frank, we were trying to balance our careers, raise our kids, we barely had time for each other"_

" _I really thought we would be able to work it out, we threw away seven years of our life together because of trust issues and outside forces"_

"_It was wrong of us to have our daughter to try and save our marriage"_

"_I know" he said and he was getting ready to pour his heart out to her_

"_I still love you Rachel I never stopped loving you. I want you in my life again, I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning, hear the sound your laughter…" he could go on and on. Rachel had began to develop tears in her eyes by now. _

"_Be with you to watch our children grow, grow old with you. I can't be without you Rachel I really can't!"_

"_Frank…"_

"_Be with me"_

"_I can't" she said, it broke Frank's heart a little_

"_Rachel please"_

"_As much as I love you I have to let you go, Grant makes me happy and I made a promise to him"_

"_But your not in love with him"_

The alarm clock went off startling Frank from his dream. He didn't want to wake up, he needed to know what happen next with he and Rachel. He hit the stop button and rubbed his face, he looked over to his side and his wife was still sleeping soundly and looked so angelic. He hoped what happened to the Rachel and Frank in his dream would never happen to them in this life. He got up out of bed and stretched a bit before he headed out of the room. He put on a pot of coffee to wake himself up and once it was done he would bring her some. Frank checked on the boys in the next room and Fletcher was still sleeping but Riley was sitting up in his crib playing with some of his stuffed animals.

"Hey man you must have woken up before me huh" Frank told his child who just smiled "Let's see if you need a diaper change" Frank check his diaper which just had a little pee and changed him. After that Frank took him back to the kitchen to see if the coffee was ready then he took him to he and Rachel's room.

Frank put Riley down on the bed first and then he got in himself. He shook Rachel a little bit until she woke from her slumber.

"Morning baby" Frank said giving her a kiss

"Umm good morning!" she had to say licking her lips "What time is it?"

"Just a little past six, I programmed the clock an hour and thirty minutes early so we could have some coffee and a little time to actually pack instead of rushing out the door. Look whose come to join us"

"Hi baby!" she gave Riley a kiss "Daddy woke you up?"

"No he was actually already up, he was just sitting playing with his toys quietly"

"Are you going to behave the same way on the plan too?" of course she really wouldn't get much of a response, and he just climbed on top of her to lay on her chest.

"You must still be tired huh?" Rachel asked him and Riley just yawned "I can tell he will be very mommy loving today"

"Well that must be nice but anyway I'm going get us a coffee and I need to tell you about my dream last night." he said leaving the room

As he came back in Frank gave her a cup and then kept one for himself and began to tell her what the dream was about.

"So you had a dream?" she asked

"Yes"

"Was it a good dream?"

"Not really, we were divorced but still in love with each other"

"Must have been some dream"

"Yeah it was. We had been divorce for two years, Fletcher and Riley was in the dream and we also had a daughter."

"I got my baby girl!"

"Yes you had your daughter but she was only conceived to try and save the marriage"

"What?"

"Ah huh, I worked out of the country and came back for Riley's 5th birthday. From what I gathered I really didn't get to see our children as often as I should. Oh and you were engaged to someone named Grant"

"I was getting remarried?"

"Yeah after eight months"

"Oh that is not like me, I must have gotten pregnant with his child or something"

"No you weren't"

"Well how did he look, was he attractive?"

"I'm telling you that I had a dream that we were no longer together and all you can wonder about is if the guy was good looking!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know if I could still attract the cute men while I am pushing into my forties"

"You could be fifty years old and still snag them"

"Aw thanks Frank" she smiled

"But I still better be the only man in your life!"

"You will be. That dream must have scared you"

"It did"

"Why did we divorce?"

"It wasn't clear but it involved us not being able to spend time with each other, always busy doing other things"

"You think it might have been infidelity?"

"I don't know"

"Know this Frank I would never cheat on you, I have no reason to. You're the only man I could ever love and I nothing will ever change that. You and I are in this together for life, and have lots of babies your just not allowed to watch them by yourself!" she laughed.

"I'm still angry with myself for that, I promise that will never happen again"

Riley sat up from where he was and tried reaching for Rachel's cup but she pulled it away.

"Mama" Riley whined. Frank put his coffee down and held Riley close to him

"See everytime your around it is like I am invisible to him" Frank said but Rachel didn't grab for him, he ended up settling down a little bit

"Say dada Riley" Rachel told him

"I think I am giving that up for right now, he will catch me by surprise I hope"

"Yeah he will say it when he is ready. I guess I better go and wake up Fletcher we have to be out of here soon" Rachel said and started getting out of bed and Riley started whining again

"Here he wants his mommy right now so I will go and wake up Fletcher. And I can't be left alone with him anymore so"

"Aw Frank I really didn't mean that" she started to laugh again

"You promise you won't ever leave me" he ask being serious now

"Frank it was just a dream"

"I know but what if something like that does ever happen?"

"Well if we were to ever split, I would do everything I could to stop that from happening. I love you Frank and won't ever stop loving you. Stop worrying" she kissed his lips and showed him just how much she did love him.

Later they were on a private plan headed to Australia. Riley had started to get fussy so Rachel was feeding him a few cut up grapes. Fletcher was playing his game boy and Frank caught up on a few paper work. In an hour their plan would be landing then it was straight to the hotel and then Rachel had to rehearse her show. So in the meantime Frank would be taking care of the kids.

"Hey honey" Rachel said

"Ah huh?" Frank said back

"I've been thinking"

"About what dear"

"Taking a break"

"A long break or a short break?"

"A long break, I've been touring, doing movies, and putting out albums for about three years straight. I need a break from my career!"

"I agree, but would the record company agree?"

"I have a meeting with them when we get back to the states"

"What do you think they will say?"

"Well I have one more album in my contract to fulfill, so I think they might let me break for a while"

"And you can put it out anytime you want so let's go for it"

"So your behind me on this"

"One hundred percent"

Great! I'm so excited, we'll take so many vacations, we'll finally have time to find another home, and we can get started on another baby!"

"Over share" Fletcher said from his seat

"Oh put on your ear phones" Rachel told him jokingly

"I like that idea the best" Frank said

"Of course you do"

"You could help me with my detective business and maybe come out on stake outs with me"

"You would let me!" Rachel asked, she always wanted to go with Frank when he had stake outs, but she never had the time

"Yeah you'll have a lot of time on your hands, but you have to wear a disguise and stay in the car"

"You would make me stay in the car!"

"Yeah what else can you do but write down things and answer the phones"

"Well isn't that what Rochelle does?"

"No Rochelle along with Thomas are my private eyes, we all play secretary. So since I wouldn't have to pay you…"

"No you would pay me some how"

"How then?"

"You know how" she said seductively and winking

"Once again too much information" Fletcher said again

Later while Rachel was gone the boys were taking a nap in their hotel room. By then Frank had forgotten about his dream, until he went to sleep and the dream picked up from where it left off.

"_Frank stop right there!" Rachel didn't want to hear anymore "You and I had a great run but it is over, it's been over for two years. I don't want to go that route again with you, what we had was special yes but I've moved on and so should you" _

"_When you really, really love someone you don't want to move on. Remember when you told me it was us always and forever? You would never leave me because I was the only man you could ever love? I know that is still true, and if you don't follow your heart you won't be hurting anyone but yourself"_

"_Frank why must we do this now" Rachel's tears were falling from her eyes and Frank reached up to wipe them away and cupped her cheek. His hand felt so good to her, like it belong there. She missed the touch, the feel of his warm skin. He sent sparks all through out her body and he took advantage of the moment and kissed her. _

_It just felt natural to the both of them to do it. A few months after their divorced had been finalized Frank came over to the house to drop the kids back to her from their weekend with him. It was late at night so they were all sleeping and he helped her put them to bed. They didn't know what came over themselves that night but they ended up sleeping together just to get it out of their system. But the feelings never left and needless to say that was the last time they had been intimate with each other._

_The two of them hand been kissing for almost a minute when Rachel stopped herself_

"_Frank no"_

"_What?"_

"_This is wrong, we are at our child's birthday party doing this and people are right outside not to mention my fiancé"_

"_Rachel what we are doing is not wrong" he said and went on to kiss her some more, but Grant ended up walking in before it could happen._

"_You two okay in here?" Grant asked_

"_Everything is fine" Rachel told him "Were done here anyway" she said turning to Frank and walked out. Grant lingered for a moment looking at Frank for reassurance that everything was really ok. But Frank just shrugged and walked past him following Rachel outside. _


	5. Dreams

**Dreams**

_The Party was over hours ago and everyone had went home. Frank decided to stick around for a little bit and hang out with the kids. He convinced Giada to still go out with him tonight despite Rachel's intervene. Which inside Rachel really wasn't happy about, but for right now she just had to deal with it._

_Frank and the kids are in the living room playing while Grant and Rachel are in the kitchen cleaning up._

"_What really happened in here earlier?" Grant wanted to know "Between you and Frank?"_

_Rachel really didn't want to elaborate what had really happened but she still told him half the truth._

"_Frank thought I told Giada something bad about him in order for her not to go out with him tonight" Rachel told him_

"_Well did you?"_

"_No, I only gave her the facts"_

"_Well what did you say exactly?"_

"_I just told her that he would be a great guy to date, that's all"_

"_Ok so why were you crying?"_

"_I wasn't really crying, it was tears of joy over our son. Frank and I were talking about Riley and how time flew by now that he isn't a baby anymore."_

"_Oh, well how about from now on we stay out of other people's business"_

"_But I…"_

"_Rachel come on"_

"_Yes I know but..," she tried saying again_

"_Whatever happens between Frank and your friend is their business. Let them do all of the talking ok"_

"_Fine" she said_

"_So now that everything is over with we can get back to planning our Wedding! I can't wait until July"_

"_Me too" she said convincingly _

_Grant came up behind Rachel and put his arms around her body "Our honeymoon is all booked and your ex father in law already said that he would watch the kids. So we could start working on our own"_

"_We don't really have to go anywhere fancy, and we haven't finished talking about having kids" Rachel said_

"_Well I'm telling you right now I want some, maybe three or four!"_

"_Three or four?" _

_Frank was sitting on the carpet with his kids playing. Fletcher was near by watching them play._

"_How long are you staying this time Frank?" Fletcher asked_

"_I will be here for a month and then back to the Vatican"_

"_Can I go with you daddy?" said Riley_

"_No son I'm sorry but I tell you what while I am here for the month I will get to see you guys more often, and on weekends you three can come stay with me."_

"_And I can bring all of my toys too" his daughter asked_

"_As many as you want!"_

"_You should just come back to the states and get a job here again" Fletcher said_

"_Well…" Frank went to say but just then Rachel walked in_

"_Ok guys time to get ready for bed, say goodnight to dad"_

"_Do I have to go to sleep too?" asked Fletcher who was almost eighteen_

"_Fletcher you know that really doesn't apply to you"_

"_Well why do I have to go to sleep?" Riley pointed out_

"_Come on guys just listen to your mother. I have to get going anyway" Frank said getting up with his kids_

"_No daddy don't leave" she jumped into his arms_

"_You'll see me later I promise" he hugged her and let her down on her feet_

"_Bye daddy thanks for the toy!" Riley said hugging his father_

"_Your welcome son"_

"_Goodnight Frank"_

"_Night Fletcher" Frank hugged his eldest_

"_Fletcher take your brother and sister upstairs while I walk your father outside" Rachel said_

_Fletcher went upstairs with them and Frank and Rachel walked to the door then outside_

"_Grant had to take a phone call but he wanted me to tell you good night and he enjoyed your conversations"_

"_Tell him I did too I guess"_

"_I'm glad you came because the kids were excited, and they missed you Frank"_

"_I miss them too. I'm coming pick op the kids tomorrow if you don't mind" Frank asked her smiling_

"_Well I can just drop them off, I have a couple of things to do anyway." she said_

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah I have to try on my wedding dress and get with Giada about the catering"_

_Frank's smile faded "And speaking of Giada I am sorry about earlier. I promise I didn't tell her anything bad about you. All I mentioned was that we used to be a couple, I guess because she is my caterer she had a little problem with it._

"_I forgive you, and were still meeting tonight so" Frank told her_

"_Well I hope you two have fun" there was a sort of awkward pause between them but Frank spoke up_

"_I know this might sound inappropriate right now but then again I said a lot of things today that was not appropriate to an engaged woman. You looked really beautiful today and right now!" he smiled again_

_Rachel blushed but quickly hid it "Frank I am serious please get a hold of yourself"_

"_I poured my heart out to you today and you don't even care"_

"_I care about you you're the father of my children and I love you, but I am in love with Grant" another lie she told_

"_Yeah Keep believing that" he said then rolled his eyes. Frank got in his car _

"_So tomorrow, what time would you like me to bring the kids?" she asked ignoring what he did_

"_Whatever time is convenient for you"_

"_How does twelve sound?" _

"_Sure" he simply said _

"_Ok"_

_Frank didn't want to tire himself out tonight by talking about the same old thing. So he just settled for her resisting, "Goodnight Rachel" _

"_Goodnight Frank" she said and Frank drove off down the drive way and out the gate. Deep down Rachel wished he wouldn't leave, she wished things could be different between them. It was too late now_

_Frank and Giada were settled at their table drinking coffee and talking. They were both enjoying themselves talking about life, family, and what they want in a partner._

"_You don't look like the coffee type?"_

"_I'm not"_

"_Then why did you want to come here?"_

"_I just thought it would be nice. It's a quiet little place where nobody really bothers anyone. And believe it or not The paparazzi still likes to bother me, since I was married to one of the most well known people in the world."_

"_That must be horrible having to live under so much scrutiny" Giada said_

"_Well that's what you go through before and after a public divorce" he said with disappointment _

"_It still hurts to talk about it doesn't it"_

"_It does sometimes"_

"_Well to better things"_

"_To better things" he smiled_

"_So what are we doing after this Mr. Farmer?"_

"_Whatever you want to do"_

"_We can hang out some more and talk unless you had something different in mind" she said and Frank thought about it._

_During the night Rachel's daughter had woken up from coughing. Rachel gave her some medicine and some water._

"_Mommy" her youngest asked_

"_Yes sweetie"_

"_Why do I cough a lot ?"_

"_Because you have asthma baby"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Remember Doctor Landon explained it to you"_

"_Oh yeah I think I remember"_

"_It's because your lungs doesn't get enough air sometimes. And we also have to go back to his office next week for another treatment"_

"_Can daddy come with us?"_

"_I don't know baby, Grant and I are taking you"_

"_Daddy can come too please" her daughter begged_

"_We'll see. Are you done with your water?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Alright then let's go back to sleep"_

"_Will you sleep with me in my bed mommy?"_

"_Sure baby" Rachel took her daughter back upstairs to her room. Rachel slept with her until her baby fell asleep. Then Rachel rejoined Grant in their bedroom_

_When she got there Grant had woken up and was waiting for Rachel to come back_

"_She woke up coughing in her sleep again?" Grant asked_

"_Yeah, I can't wait until her appointment. I hate that she has to go through that. Hopefully the doctor will have a solution." Rachel said_

"_I'm sure he will give her something to help. But for right now we will just have to deal with it. I missed you while you were gone"_

"_I wasn't gone for long"_

"_But I still missed you. And while we are up do you wanna talk about the whole having kids situation?"_

"_Grant I know that I said I didn't want to have anymore children"_

"_I know. Your getting older, you already have three, and you would have three baby daddies"_

"_Yes and at this stage in my life I don't want any, but who knows that may change"_

"_That's why I am not worried, I can change your mind so mark my words you and I will have at least one child together." He smiled and kissed her cheek "So since we are already up how about we practice for our wedding night" Grant stroked her arm and went in to kiss her neck_

"_Maybe tomorrow night I am a little tired baby" she said stopping him_

"_Oh alright, well goodnight baby"_

"_Goodnight"_

_Around noon Rachel was on the way to Frank's house to drop the kids off. She had a few things to do and hopefully the weather wasn't going to prevent that._

"_Booster seats are for babies mommy!" Riley told her from the backseat. Now that he was five he didn't want to sit in it anymore. Rachel practically had to force him to sit in it._

"_Your still a baby" she told him back_

"_No I'm not I am five" he said proudly_

"_Doesn't matter if you want to ride in a car you have to have a booster seat"_

"_Momma!" he whined_

"_Momma I want some juice" her daughter spoke up interrupting Riley_

"_You finished that already? We just left the house" Rachel was trying to focus on the road and her kids, when she almost ran a stop sign that's when she had to choose. "Riley please be quiet and honey just wait were almost to daddy's house" A few minutes later the three of them pulled up to Frank's house. Fletcher was at a friend's house training for a math tournament, so it was just gonna be Frank's younger ones with him._

"_Come on guys it's starting to sprinkle already Riley go knock on daddy's door" Riley got out of the Mercedes and Ran to the front of the house. Rachel was busy getting her daughter from the car seat and then the two of them went meet Riley. _

_When Frank got to the door he was still half asleep. Rachel and the kids were waiting patiently for him to answer, when he finally opened it he was in nothing but his boxers._

"_Well well I see some things haven't changed" Rachel said to him ushering the kids and herself in_

"_Sorry I over slept" he told her closing the door_

"_I see that, I'm going to get the kids settled in while you go upstairs and change" she was telling him what to do and he went and did it. After two years Rachel could still tell him what to do. _

_While Frank was upstairs changing into regular clothes Rachel and the kids were in the living room. She took out their blanket's and toys for them. She brought some snacks too and headed to the kitchen to put them away. When she stepped into the kitchen things were a little messing so she tidy up for him a bit. Frank was taking longer than she expected so she put the dishes from the sink in the dishwasher. On her way back to the living room she noticed a few pieces of female clothing scattered on the steps of the stairs. Frank was coming down them at the same time and noticed what she noticed and picked them up._

"_So you and Giada had a great time last night" she trying to pick with him_

"_No this is for Beth, she was from Friday night" Frank rubbed it in her face_

"_Oh" was all she said "Ok the kids are watching a video in the living room. I brought some snacks over for them, just a few fruits and they each have a cookie. Their juice is in the fridge and please make sure they take a nap."_

"_Thanks Rachel but I've got this"_

"_Sure you do, I will be back around 6" she said heading back to the living room_

"_Ok guys I'm going come give me a hug" She said to her children. They got up and went give their mother a quick hug before hurrying back to their Scooby Doo video._

"_Rachel you know it's pouring down raining right?"_

"_What?" she hadn't noticed that the rain was coming down harder now and it was fixing to get heavier_

"_Aw man it's not so bad now"_

"_Rachel you and I both know that you don't like to drive in the rain. Stay here until it dies down"_

"_No I will be fine Frank, I'm good"_

"_Rachel"_

"_It's not bad, see" she said opening the door "Besides I'm sure it won't last long. You guys have fun and keep an eye on them"_

"_Rachel the weather is too bad"_

"_I will be fine, see you guys later" Rachel said as she got back into her car and drove away. Frank went back inside worried about her, but he couldn't tell her what to do. She wasn't his anymore. He went into the living room and sat on the couch next to the kids. _

_Rachel was three blocks down when she relized that she would not be able to drive in that kind of weather. The conditions were too bad now and lighting had started to flash throughout the sky._

_The doorbell rang and Frank heard it the third time, he and the kids were so engrossed into television. He got up to answer it and when he did he knew it was destined._

_Rachel stood there in front of him "I think I am going to wait here like you said"_

"_Yeah of course" he said letting her in. She was soaking wet from head to toe. _

"_Go upstairs and change into one of my sweats and a t-shirt" she did what he said and left._

_The weather was so bad for anyone to go outside. Looks like Rachel could be spending a fe hours with her kids and her ex husband. She just hope that nothing would happen._


	6. Marvin's Room

****Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Marvin's Room**

Rachel used her keycard to get back into their hotel room. Inside she found her two sons sitting on the couch watching television. Fletcher was holding Riley who was more quiet than ever focused on the cartoons.

"Hey guys" she said almost whispering not to interrupt the mood

"Hi mom" Fletcher said as Rachel went over and gave him a kiss and then Riley one too.

"Hey baby" she told her youngest soon taking him off of Fletcher's lap

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing we just woke up"

"Where is dad?"

"Still sleeping. How was rehearsal?"

"It went great. Do you guys wanna go and hang out for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah"

"Alright take your brother and go get dressed. I will get out of these clothes and then we can go"

Fletcher took his brother into their room and Rachel went into her room to see Frank.

"Aw he looks so cute!" she said smiling. She decided to let him sleep and she would leave a note for him saying where they were going. After everyone got ready the three of them left and headed to their car waiting outside for them.

"Where are we going mom?" Fletcher asked in the car

"Were going get lunch and then we can go out for ice cream. Tonight dad and I are taking you guys to the carnival!"

"Cool, I just hope there isn't any baby rides"

"I'm sure there are cool rides over there too"

"Uh oh looks like we have company" Fletcher was looking at car following them, it was the paps so Rachel told the driver where to go in order to lose them. Frank gave her a few tips and tricks on how to avoid them.

Back at the hotel Frank was still sleeping, even smiling while he slept. The dream was getting good and it didn't seem like it was ever going to end.

_Frank was sitting back on the couch with his kids anticipating Rachel's return from his bed room. When she came down she was wearing one of his grey jogging pants and a black t-shirt. Frank thought she looked great wearing his clothes, made her seem like she was right at home. _

"_I hope what I chose is alright" she said coming to meet them_

"_No Rachel that's fine" he said trying not to stare at her body too hard_

"_You mind if I put my clothes to wash?" she asked_

"_Yeah go ahead"_

"_Would you like me to put some clothes washing for you too?"_

"_If you want to" he said, these two really didn't know what to say to each other or how to act. It was awkward. Rachel left the living room as Riley was just noticing that she was back_

"_Daddy I thought mommy left?"_

"_The weather is too bad so she came back" he waited a moment "Hey where is Grant?" Frank was wondering why Rachel hadn't mentioned his whereabouts _

"_He left" Riley told his father going back to watching tv now that he got his answer. Frank thought for a few seconds and then he got up and went meet Rachel._

"_Hey" Frank said going into the laundry room_

"_Hey what's wrong?" she asked_

"_Nothing just came to see if you needed help"_

"_Frank I still remember how to do this yeah"_

"_I know but I was just trying to…"_

"_You were trying to what?" she asked _

"_Nothing it's ok, you've got this so I will make my exit"_

"_Am I washing Beth's clothes too?" she teased_

"_So where is Grant?" he ignored_

"_He left early this morning, he had to make an emergency trip to Nevada he'll be back tomorrow night or Tuesday. I need to call him too to make sure he made it there alright" Rachel had started putting her clothes and some of Frank's clothes in the washer_

"_Yeah I'm sure he did." Frank rolled his eyes_

"_We were supposed to go meet with the priest for marriage counseling today too"_

"_Wow you guys are seeing one already, isn't that a bad sign?"_

"_He is just going to give us advice and it's for Grant and I to make sure we are on the same page with everything."_

"_But your not on the same page with each other"_

"_Frank"_

"_Alright I will stop, I'm going upstairs to take a shower." Frank left and went back to check on the kids, then he went take his shower._

_A little while later Rachel and the kids were still watching tv and she had made them some popcorn. Frank was still showering in the bathroom when the doorbell rung. Rachel wasn't sure if she should answer it, but she did it anyway._

_She opened the door to find a blond haired looking woman there. She appeared to be in her early thirties and was very beautiful. She should have known that this would be Frank's type._

"_Hello can I help you?" said Rachel_

"_Oh hi I'm sorry I must have the wrong house" the woman told her_

"_Who are you looking for?" _

"_Derek Farmer's house, I could have sworn this was where he lived. It was quite dark when I came"_

"_Yeah this is it" Rachel said ushering her in "He is in the shower but you can come in and wait if you'd like"_

"_Um okay" the woman went in _

"_You must be Beth" Rachel said_

"_Yeah I'm sorry Beth Venture. You know who you look like?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Rachel Marron, you look exactly like her"_

"_I get that a lot" Rachel couldn't believe how many times she has been able to fool people. If she isn't wearing a gown and is just in regular street clothes, people get duped._

_Frank had just come out of the bathroom and was walking down the stairs when he heard two women talking. He hurried down to see what was going on and found Rachel and Beth together._

"_Oh hey Derek" Rachel said emphasizing the "Derek" "Beth is here!"_

"_Hey Beth what are you doing here?" he asked going to stand by Rachel_

"_Well I just stopped by to pick up my things I left here" she said all of a sudden nervous_

"_Oh your bra and panties?" Rachel said butting in and Frank side eyed her "Don't worry we have it right here for you" Rachel left to go get Beth's things _

"_I am so embarrassed! You are a jackass, I can't believe you did this to me, to her"_

"_What do you mean?" Frank said clueless to what she was talking about_

"_I didn't know you were married!"_

"_Wait a minute hold up Beth…" he was fixing to explain the situation to her but then Rachel returned_

"_Here you go Beth, and thank you for filling in for me while I was gone. I love having an open relationship, it makes ours so much better! Right honey?"_

"_Honey?"_

"_You two have an open relationship" Beth asked_

"_Yeah, were even into threesomes" _

_Frank put his hands on his face, he could not believe what Rachel was doing_

"_Look at her Derek she is the perfect candidate for our sex tape!"_

"_I think I'm going to go now" Beth said and hurried away from them. Rachel closed the door after that._

"_That was fun!" _

"_I can't believe you just did that" Frank said to her_

"_I didn't know you were into young blonds Frank!"_

"_We had plans to get together later this week!"_

"_What happened to Giada, Frank?"_

"_She and I are still talking" Frank started to walk to the kitchen and Rachel followed_

"_Since when have you started juggling women?"_

"_After we divorced. Are you purposely trying to ruin my sex life?" he asked_

"_Well your trying to break Grant and I up"_

"_I am not, well not that much"_

"_Then why do you keep bringing up our past?"_

"_Because you and I are not finished Rachel and you know that!"_

_Just then Riley came in with his sister wanting something to drink_

"_Mommy were thirsty" Riley said. Frank went to the refrigerator pulled out the apple juice and Rachel grabbed their cups from the cabinet. "Can we drink it in the living room?" he asked_

"_Yes but just don't spill" Rachel told them. After the two got what they wanted they went back to watching tv and Frank and Rachel were left in the kitchen._

"_Rachel I'm sorry if this is bringing a lot on you, but I have to. I can't stand it anymore I have to at least try to get you back."_

"_Frank I don't want to talk about it right now" she said walking away_

"_Rachel…" _

_Frank retreated back to the living room with his children. The weather was still bad and it was almost the evening time. Rachel went to one of the guest bedrooms and called Grant in Vegas._

"_So where are you?"_

"_I'm at Frank's house with the kids. The weather was too bad to go back home so I decided to stay and hang out with them."_

"_Alright good I rather you be safe with them than by yourself at home alone."_

"_How are things up there?" she asked _

"_Crazy right after I arrived I went to the emergency meeting. Were taking a break right now so I am going to go get something to eat. What do you think I should have?"_

"_What are you craving?"_

"_You"_

"_I'm talking about food, not sex"_

"_So I should get my mind off of all the things I want to do to you once I get back?"_

"_Yeah you should"_

"_Alright I'll try, I gotta go now. I love you Rachel"_

"_I love you too" she hung up the phone. Now those words didn't feel right to Rachel_

_Later everyone was eating the pizza that Frank had baked. They were all at the table laughing and clowning around. Frank felt like he had his family back again, and since the weather was still horrible Rachel was spending the night there._

"_Daddy we went to the Kart Ranch the other day" Riley said_

"_What's that?" said Frank_

" _It's a new place they built last year for kids. It's like Chuckee Cheese except you can do outdoor activities too." Rachel told him_

"_We went on the bumper cars, played games, and… mommy what was the one where you had to hit the ball in the hole?"_

"_Mini golf baby"_

"_Yeah and me and Grant beat mommy and Fletcher racing the go karts! Sister had to ride with Mommy because she was too small"_

"_We had lot's of fun daddy!" his daughter said_

"_Grant took you guys there" Frank asked a little bit jealous_

"_Yeah!" said Riley and Frank looked at Rachel_

"_Grant's a good replacement for me isn't he?" _

"_Frank!" Rachel said_

"_What does that mean daddy?" said Riley_

"_It's nothing son. You guys finished eating?"_

"_Yes" Riley said_

"_I want another piece" her daughter told her_

"_Honey you've already had two slices, time to pack it in"_

"_Aw man"_

"_Time for bed anyway, say goodnight to daddy"_

"_Goodnight guys" Frank said as the kids went to hug him_

"_Goodnight" Riley said_

"_Goodnight daddy I love you" his daughter told him_

"_I love you both" _

_Rachel went with the kids to their room and Frank finished eating his pizza. He and Rachel were going to be the only ones up in the house. He had to try and convince her to make their family whole again. Being here with them in this house has brought back memories of good times in their relationship. He missed them so much and it's now or never for him to make a move._

_Back in the room Rachel was tucking her children into bed_

"_Mommy are you staying with us tonight?" asked Riley_

"_Yeah baby, but tomorrow were all going back home"_

"_Is daddy coming too?"_

"_No baby"_

"_Why can't he?"_

"_Because he doesn't live with us anymore remember."_

"_But I miss daddy"_

"_I know baby, but you can spend as much time as you want with him until he leaves next month. Come on time to close those eyes and fall asleep"_

"_Sing to us momma!" her daughter said_

_Frank was taking out the dishes that Rachel had put in earlier and was saving them. He heard Rachel starting to sing to their children and he stopped and listened. That voice was memorizing, it gave him goose bumps, and made him smile. Rachel finished the her little tune that always put them to sleep, she made sure they were sleeping before she left. _

"_That was beautiful Rachel" Frank said when she got into the kitchen_

"_You heard me?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_They ask me every now and then, it puts them right to sleep"_

"_In a good way I hope"_

"_Yeah in a good way. You know the kids really miss you Frank" she said wiping the table now_

"_I thought about it"_

"_So what is stopping you?"_

"_Everything"_

"_What do you mean everything?"_

"_Rachel I love you and I miss you, I miss our family and I want you back in my life. I know I sound like a broken record but it's the truth. I don't know what more to say than I already have. My life means nothing if I can't have you. Please Rachel I am begging you give us another chance please"_

"_Frank" she said going back down this road again with him_

"_Just tell me now while there is no one here to interrupt us, tell me that you would be willing to try again with me"_

"_I really don't know how to answer that _

"_You know what, never mind what I just said. Goodnight I'm going to bed" he left her there in the kitchen. Rachel stood in her spot for a moment thinking, after a moment she put the dish towel down and turned off the lights in the house. After making sure the house was locked when went to meet Frank in his bedroom. He opened the door expecting to hear a lecture from her but he didn't. Instead she kissed him _

_Rachel was giving into her feelings and the temptation and kissed him back. She wasn't going to stop herself this time. Frank closed the door while his lips were still attached to hers and they moved to the bed. He laid her down and got on top to continue what they were doing. _

"Mother please control your child" Fletcher said watching Riley throw a fit over having to leave the kid's restaurant. He was having so much fun jumping around in the fun jump with plastic balls in them, until his mother came to get him out.

"Riley stand up straight and walk!" Rachel was trying to chastise her son

"No!" he told her

"Riley it's time to go, please get up!" instead Riley got up and ran back into the restaurant but Fletcher caught him and brought him back. People were watching Rachel struggle with her son, she was ready to take him somewhere and give him a spanking. Rachel lifted her son and carried him back to the car as he screamed and hollered.

Frank woke up to his son's crying and screaming and got up to see what was the matter

"Hey what's going on?" he asked as going into the living room

"Your son is working on my nerves!"

"How come he's my son when he is acting up?"

"I'm going lie down for a few minutes" Fletcher said walking past him to his bedroom

"Here take him before I wipe his little behind" Rachel said giving a crying Riley to Frank

"Ok, hey guess what happened in my dream!" Frank said happily remembering now what was going on before he was awakened.

"I don't care I just want to relax for a little while" she said shutting their bedroom door


	7. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

**Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'**

The next day Frank and Rachel were on a lunch date in Melbourne. The boys were hanging out with Tony and Henry before they all went to the zoo, and Rachel had a show later tonight. It wasn't often that they got time alone on tour so they were really going to take advantage of this moment. Rachel was eating some of her salad and Frank kept wanting to eat some of it and his steak.

"Can I have another bite?"

"Frank why didn't you order your own salad?"

"Because I wanted to eat some of yours"

"Of course!" she said feeding him another bite off her fork

"We better hurry up here and get back to the hotel before everyone else does, if we want to fit in some love making!"

"Yeah because you know right after they get back, Riley will want to go straight to the zoo. But he is going to take his nap first"

"I thought you said you didn't want to take him anywhere for a while after yesterday's incident"

"Well he redeemed himself this morning when he came with me down to the beach for my exercises. He did everything the instructor told me to do."

"See Riley is a good kid, adventurous, but still a good kid"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you last night" she said taking a sip of her lemon water

"What did you say to me last night that was so bad besides, "Frank get your hand out from under my shirt I'm trying to sleep!"

"Well you know I hate being woken up in the middle of the night for sex. And no I'm talking about you trying to tell me about your story"

"It's a dream Rachel" he corrected

"Whatever just tell me"

"You and I are making progress, the Frank and Rachel in my dreams"

"Really what's going on?"

"Well I'm still trying to get you back"

"Still? Why don't you leave me alone, I mean why doesn't Frank leave Rachel alone? If she is engaged why would she want Frank back?"

"Because she still loves Frank"

"Then why are they divorced?"

"I don't know I haven't found out yet, but I hope I will."

"Is she happy with Grant?"

"Yeah, but I think she is in love with them both. Frank seems to think that she really loves him and is just wasting her time with Grant"

"Does he like Grant?"

"He does but Grant is the problem"

"Have they acted on their feelings for each other yet?"

"Right before I woke up she kissed Frank!"

"Ooo your dream is getting good, a love triangle! You should be a writer for soap opera's Frank"

"No, but what I wanna know is why am I having this dream, I wonder if this is a premonition. Like God is letting me see into the future?"

"How in the hell are you still having this dream anyway?"

"I don't know it just keeps picking up where the previous one left off"

"That's weird"

"Your dreams never do that?" he asked her

"No!"

"Should I worry about a divorce in the future?"

"No Frank and I've told you this countless times. This dream is making you paranoid about our life"

"Because the dream is starring you and I"

"I'm never going to divorce you Frank"

"You better not! I'd probably keep chasing you like Frank is doing Rachel"

"What do you hope happens next after that kiss?"

"I hope Frank takes her to bed and gives her the business!"

"The business Frank?"

"The business, Rachel knows she misses Frank laying the pipe down on her. What can Grant do, he is young and probably doesn't even know how to satisfy a woman like her"

"Rachel has a younger man!" Rachel said surprised and excited

"Calm down"

"How young?"

"I don't know and don't get any ideas either"

"Wow I'm proud of her or me…. This is getting weird to talk about!"

"Try having to actually witness it!"

"Rachel Marron is still boss!"

Later the Real Frank and Rachel were reaching their climax in bed then afterwards she lays in his arms as he holds her

"Frank you're the best!"

"Damn right!" he had to congratulate himself on an outstanding performance

"I love you baby"

"I love you too" he said as she gave him a kiss

"And since Tony and Henry are now taking them to the zoo, how about you and I get some Z's in before we have to leave for the arena"

"I agree, you have worn me out once again Rachel Farmer. I'm surprised I haven't thrown my back out yet"

"And with all this sex were having lately I'm glad we've got protection, or else I would be pregnant again."

"What are you talking about I didn't use protection"

"I told you I was still on the pill remember?"

"We never talked about that!"

"Well we will talk about it later, come on let's get some sleep I have a show tonight."

"Yeah we will talk about it later!" he said and took his arm from around her and laid on his side of the bed.

"Frank wait a minute are you mad?"

"Yes I am"

"Why?"

"Because we didn't discuss you being on the pill yet. You just brought it up with me one day and we never finished the conversation. Now I find out that you went and did it behind my back!"

"Baby hold on…"

"Let's just sleep on it and talk about it later like you said, K" he turned over with his back to her.

"And were going to go to sleep angry?"

"Yep!"

Rachel left him alone and closed her eyes too

Frank was dreaming again

_Earlier that night in Vegas Grant was having dinner with his business partner Dennis. He was going on and on about how much he liked Frank and how great of a father he was._

"_I'm still trying to figure out what a fine ass 38yrs woman would want with your 32yrs dull and nerdy ass!"_

"_I thought you were my boy?"_

"_I am but you know me I speak the truth!"_

"_She saw this handsome caramel face and these hazel eyes and fell in love!"_

"_I remember when she first came out, I was a junior in high school and I seen her on MTV and thought she was the finest 22 year old on the planet! Not to mention that voice. I can't believe she gave it up to you!" Dennis was jealous_

"_I told you to come to that charity event for my father"_

"_I didn't want to be around a bunch of old folks anyway"_

"_You snooze you lose!"_

"_So what's she like in bed? Does she make a high pitched sound when your getting it in?"_

"_Come on man that's my girl we are talking about, not some random chick you like to mess with"_

"_My bad sorry. So finish telling me about this Frank"_

"_You wanna know how they met?" Grant asked him_

"_How did they meet Grant?"_

"_He was her bodyguard back in the day! Remember the Oscar incident in 1992?"_

"_Yeah I think I remember reading about that"_

"_That was one of the biggest news broadcast right after Hurricane Andrew"_

"_Ok so I really don't pay attention to awards shows, so what"_

"_He saved my baby's life! If it wasn't for him I would have never met her and missed out on my destiny!"_

"_Uh huh"_

"_I'm just grateful for the man. He used to work for the CIA, he guarded two ex presidents, and now he is a secret serviceman for the Pope! That's awesome."_

"_Who are you in love with Grant? Rachel or him"_

"_He's a great guy"_

"_How often does he see the kids?"_

"_Rachel told me four times a year"_

"_And your just meeting him now?"_

"_This is his second trip back to the country and Rachel and I just moved in together like two months ago. So yeah this is my first time meeting him."_

"_You know sometimes divorced couples don't really get along so how is their relationship? Frank and Rachel's"_

"_They are still close, I can tell they care about each other a lot and they've apparently made it work for their children"_

"_Why did they divorce in the first place?"_

"_I don't know Rachel has never told me"_

"_Them still being close doesn't concern you?"_

"_Not the slightest"_

"_I'm just saying. I know you are head over heels in love with this woman, but you have to go into this marriage with your eyes open"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You told me she has been acting weird ever since Frank showed up to the party. And she is spending the night at his house. _

"_I trust my wife"_

"_She's not your wife yet."_

"_Okay future wife" Grant smiled at the thought of Rachel being his wife. Grant didn't care who she was, where she was from, or what she did. He didn't fall for Rachel the superstar, he fell for Rachel the woman. And he wanted to love her until the end of time._

"_I'm just saying don't play the fool Grant" _

_Dennis went back to eating his food after starting some mess and Grant thought about what he said. Rachel was too much of a kindhearted person to ever hurt someone, she wasn't a liar nor the type of woman who was into cheating. He trusted Rachel just like she trusted him, but could he trust Frank?_

_Back in the Present_

_Frank and Rachel was deep into what they were doing, and some clothes had come off and were laying on the ground. Rachel was feeling Frank's lips all over her neck and she was practically clawing his back from holding him tight. She opened her eyes and looked out the window watching the rain hit the glass. Then the guilt was started to hit her, she couldn't do this to Grant. The man loved her so much, she didn't want to hurt him, she couldn't. Frank was still on top of her getting ready to unhook her bra when she came to her sense._

"_Wait Frank" she said starting to push him off of her_

"_What's wrong?" he asked not knowing what she was doing_

"_I can't do this" she pushed him completely off and sat up. He sat beside her with his pants still unbuttoned_

"_What do you mean you can't do this?"_

"_I can't do this Frank! This is wrong I am engaged I can't do this, I'm sorry" she got up and picked up her clothes and left to go to her room. _

_Frank couldn't believe what just happened, first she was kissing him and letting him undress her. And she was just as into it as he was. He didn't ask for her to come to his room, he didn't initiate what they just did. He should have known this would have happened._

_Rachel rushed out of Frank's room with tears forming in her eyes. She made a quick stop by the kids room and then continued to hers. She threw the black shirt back on and got into bed. She had so much on her mind, and knew it was going to be hard to fall asleep._

_Early the next morning Frank was outside saying goodbye to the kids by Rachel's Range Rover._

"_Are you going to come pick me up from preschool daddy?" his daughter asked_

"_I'll try honey what time do you get off?"_

"_I don't know" she said clueless on what time school actually ended for her_

"_I will come get you guys later this evening for pizza how about that?"_

"_Yay!" she said_

"_Daddy today I'm gonna drew a picture for you at school"_

"_Cool I can't wait to see it and I will pick up something for the both of you at the toy store too" Frank continued until Rachel interrupted. _

"_Alright guys we have to go, you still have to go get ready for school" she spoke from the driver's side. Frank went around to meet her._

"_Rachel can we meet for lunch later, I want to talk about last night"_

"_I don't think that's a good idea Frank"_

"_But…"_

"_I have to go" she said and rolled up the window on him and left. _

_Rachel spent the whole day thinking about what she had done. She cried about it, cursed herself, and even pitied herself for putting her heart through so much. The craziest thing was she really didn't regret kissing Frank, but she regretted doing it to her fiancé. If Grant was just another no good sob she wouldn't care, but Grant didn't deserve to be treated that way. He deserved so much more, Grant deserved the truth._

"_What's wrong with mom? She's been sad all day since I came back from school at noon" Fletcher was asking Frank while they waited to ride the go karts at Incredible Pizza. Frank was holding his daughter in his arms while Riley waited beside Fletcher in line._

"_I don't know Fletcher, she really hadn't spoke to me when I went to pick you guys up"_

"_She probably misses Grant already but I think he is coming back tonight"_

"_That might be it" Frank said trying not to think about the man he was starting to hate. The only problem Frank had with Grant was that he was Rachel's lover. Frank wanted to be everything to Rachel again, but the only title he had now was The Father Of Her Children. Soon Frank would have to share that title once Rachel started bearing kids for Grant. Was it bad that it made him sick to his stomach to think about that? _

_Grant had just arrived back home and found Rachel sitting in the living room waiting for him. She had a box of tissue in front of her and her eyes and nose were red and puffy. Grant immediately went to her._

"_Rachel " he said as she stood up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, and she did so right back. She squeezed him tight and held on for as long as she could._

"_I missed you so much, you just don't know what I've been going through" she said through sobs and tears_

"_Baby what's wrong?"_

_She told him everything from what happened at Riley's birthday party till last night. _

_An hour later Frank pulled up to Rachel's mansion to drop off the kids. Frank took his daughter down and Fletcher got Riley. They walked to the door and Fletcher opened it with his key, when they walked in they heard Rachel and Grant talking. The four of them went to meet them and found Grant angrily pacing the room and Rachel was trying to calm him down. But once Frank was in Grant's view all he felt was rage. _

"_You son of a bitch" Grant yelled charging for Frank knocking him down. Fletcher and his siblings ran up the stairs and watched the two men fight below. Riley and his sister were screaming along with Rachel who was trying to stop the two guys. Rachel knew what Frank could do to Grant, but Grant was holding his own while on top of Frank punching him. Frank was trying to block but Grant had a good fist. Frank turned the tables and threw Grant off of him. He got up and picked up a chair and threw it at Grant hitting him and knocking him back down. Frank didn't give him any time to get back up so he pounced on him and threw his punches. The two men kept fighting until Rachel some how pulled them apart. The two men stood up with Rachel in between hard down mugging each other ready for another round._

"_You two just stop it, just stop it! My children are right there and I don't want them to see you two tear each other apart!" she yelled " Fletcher take your brother and sister upstairs please, I will be there in a minute. Grant you go into the kitchen and settle down" she ordered him "and Frank I think you should go."_

"_But…"_

"_Now, please!" Rachel commanded him_

_Frank didn't want his kids to see anymore violence so he walked out and left._


	8. Find A Way

This is just a mini chapter but I am fixing to post chapter 9 in a few so stay tuned. And this is for HouseFan22

Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8

After spending three days in Melbourne the family was finally almost home. Fletcher was busy sleeping with his head on Rachel's lap while Riley couldn't keep still in Frank's arms. He was fascinated with looking out of the jet seat's window watching the clouds. Frank was extremely tired but he had to stay up and watch his son. Riley spotted a bird flying high in the sky too and got the surpise of his life. He started slapping the window.

"Riley stop that" Frank said

"Loooook" Riley told him not hitting the K at the end

"I see baby, I see wow"

"Frank would you like me to take him for a little while?" Rachel asked

"No were fine right here"

"Are you sure I don't mind watching him so you could get some sleep"

"No thanks were almost at the airport anyway"

"Ok whatever" she said and went back to reading her magazine

They eventually arrived during the early hours and everyone went straight to bed except Riley who refused to go to sleep. It was almost six and Riley was still wide awake, so Frank was keeping him company.

"Riley your not tired yet? I am!" Frank sat next to his son on the living room carpet while he played with one of his toys. "You haven't even taken a nap since we left and that was a long ride. Why don't we put the toy away and go nap" Riley wasn't paying attention to him. He didn't understand anything that was coming out of his father's mouth. Frank yawned and waited a few minutes then he took the toy away.

Riley started to whine and cry as Frank picked him up and started bringing him to he and Rachel's bedroom "No sleepy time, daddy is fixing to fall asleep on you. But were going to fall asleep together!" Upon hearing her son crying Rachel woke up to see what was the matter.

"Frank what's wrong why is he crying?" she asked

"He won't go to sleep and I am tired, jet lagged"

"Let me take him" Riley went with his mother and calmed down a bit. He was still trying to climb out of her arms but she held on tight. "Riley it's time to go to sleep come on baby" she cradled him rocking back and forth until he finally settle down. "Go warm a bottle of milk it will help him fall asleep"

"Aw honey I've been up since we got back" Frank complained

"Frank it won't even take long come on honey"

Frank got out of bed and went back downstairs. About five minutes later he came back with the warm milk and handed it to Rachel. Not long after the bottle Riley was out like a light and so was Frank, so Rachel went put him back in his crib. When she got back into the room Frank was laying on his back and Rachel climbed in to cuddle in his arms. But as soon as she did Frank turned over with his back against her. Apparently he was still mad at her.

"Fine Frank I'll let you have your space"

"uh huh"

"Alright Frank I can't take this"

"Can't take what?"

"This fuss were having. Your mad at me and we need to talk about it"

"I'm not talking right now I want to sleep"

"Were not going to sleep until we get this settled"

"Okay you can talk by yourself" Frank got out of bed and left to go sleep in one of the guests rooms.

Frank woke up from his somber around four that afternoon. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to see if Rachel was still sleeping, but he forgot he was in another room. So he got up to go wash his face and take a shower. He let the hot water run down his body as he thought about Rachel's revelation. How could she not talk to him first about using birth control. Rachel mentioned something about it once to Frank and that was it. She didn't know if Frank would back her up one hundred percent, she didn't know if he wanted more kids right away. He knew it was her body but he is her husband, he should have had a say in her decision. He wanted to talk to her about it but he was still too mad at her to talk. He was hurt and she let him down. He needed some time away from her to think.

After showering Frank went downstairs to see where everyone was before he would leave. Fletcher and Riley were in the living room playing with toys and Rachel was in the kitchen on the phone.

She was looking in the refrigerator "Oprah wants me to go on her show, why? I'm on tour." she listened to the other person on the phone "It's a little short notice don't you think?" Frank went to the cabinet for a glass and fixed himself some water. "Hey Janice I'll have to call you back I have to do something right quick." Rachel hung up the phone as Frank went to sit at the table.

"So are you ready to talk?" she asked

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because I am still angry at you"

"It didn't seem like it on our way back to the states"

"That's because our sons were around us, I'm still very much pissed Rachel"

"Well talk to me honey"

"I need to cool down"

"Frank it's not that big of a deal"

Out of no where Frank's anger really showed when he forcefully slapped the glass with his water off the table shattering to the ground. It made Rachel jump and scared because she has never seen this side of him before. She didn't know how to react to this, the man that was sitting in front of her was not her husband.

"It is a big deal Rachel that's what you don't get. You lied to me, to my face I would never do that to you!" Frank got up and walked out. His anger was trying to take control and the best thing right now would be for him to leave and go cool down.

Frank left out the back door leaving a very frighten Rachel wondering where he was going and what would happen next. The tears started to form in her eyes but she wiped them away and grabbed the broom to sweep up the glass. Fletcher came in to see what was going on.

"Mom what happened I heard yelling?"

"Daddy and I were just having a conversation"

"Were you two arguing?"

"Yeah we just had a little fight"

"What did you fight about?"

"Grown up things sweetheart"

"Is that why the glass is broken, did he throw that?

She didn't want to tell him

"Did he hit you?" he asked and Rachel dropped the broom and went to hug him.

"Your father would never put his hands on me Fletcher, no matter how bad our fights may get he would never do that to me or you guys." Rachel didn't know where Fletcher could have got that notion

"I'm just worried because my friend told me that when his parent's argue his dad hits his mother"

"It's a shame that those things happen but you don't ever have to worry about that. Fletcher don't ever hit a woman, violence is not the key and it solves nothing."

"I won't mom"

"Promise me"

"I promise" Fletcher hugged her again and then offered to help her with the mess

Frank went for a walk to cool down and now he was at the park a few blocks from the neighborhood. He was in disbelief, couldn't believe he just blew up on her way the way he did. His temper never flared up like that because he was always in control of his feelings. But something just came over him, it was her words that pushed him over the edge. Still it didn't give him an excuse to throw things and act out like a child. It had been three hours since he left and he was still afraid to face her after what he did.

It was almost nine and Frank had been gone for four hours without a word, Rachel was in the living room waiting for him after she put the kids to bed. She was getting worried that something might have happened to him or that he just didn't feel like coming back home tonight. Her fears were relieved when Frank walked in through the front door.

"Frank is that you?" she said out to him and he walked to the living room to meet her. He saw the agony on her face and her watery eyes. He went over to her and she stood up to him.

"I'm sorry" he said and she slapped him. He knew he deserved it so he didn't get angry and he didn't stop her.

"I'm sorry baby" he said again and she slapped him once more

"What the hell has gotten into you! First you go crazy on me and then you leave without saying where you were going!" her tears were starting to fall

"Rachel I'm so sorry for all of this"

"You scared the hell out of me Frank. You don't know what you've put me through these last few hours"

Frank started making it up to her by keeping her mouth shut. He passionately kissed her lips. She pushed his face off of hers

"No get off of me what you did earlier made no sense" he kissed her again and held her tight so she couldn't let go.

"Frank…" she said tearing away from him

"Come on I want to talk to you in the kitchen" he grabbed her hand and led her down the hall

They were now in the kitchen getting everything out on the table

"I know it was wrong to go behind your back, but I thought you would agree with my decision"

"And I didn't"

"You know why I did it Frank?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't have time for another kid right now, I still have a career and so many things that I want to do. Bringing a child into this world would be unfair to us and our baby. I barely get enough time with the kids I do have. Birth control is just temporarily, I'm not saying that I don't ever want another kid I just don't want any right now."

'I understand and I agree with that, getting pregnant right now wouldn't be a good time. But next time Rachel please talk to me about it, don't mention it like it's unimportant. I want to be in the know."

"Alright baby"

"Thank you"

"Now that we've got your anger and my situation out of the way. We can go to bed right" Rachel asked

"Yeah I am getting a little tired again" Frank and Rachel went upstairs to bed

"Rachel again I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted this afternoon and I will talk to Fletcher tomorrow about it."

"I know you feel bad about what you did, I understand now how angry I made you and I'm sorry. Let's both just make sure that it doesn't happen again" she smiled and kissed him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Frank hadn't had a dream since the night before they left Australia. Two nights in a row he didn't dream about dream Frank and his chaotic life. Tonight though things were going to pick back up and it would be his last contact with that world.

_Two weeks after Frank fought Grant, everything was finally back to normal for Rachel. Grant had temporarily moved into one of the guest bed rooms, until he couldn't bear being away from Rachel any longer. That was one of the good qualities about Grant, no matter how bad you've treated him no matter how much you dog him. He is always going to forgive you and Rachel was grateful. They were still going on with their wedding and even moved up their time table. Instead of getting married at the end of July they were getting doing it two weeks early. Thankfully the invites hadn't been sent out yet. She vowed not to speak to Frank unless it was about the kids, Grant didn't make that choice Rachel did. To prove that she loved him and only him._

_Frank on the other hand only had two weeks left to spend with his children and to get Rachel to talk to him. _

"_Looks like that black eye finally went away" Fletcher said to Frank as they ate at a local pizza parlor after school_

"_That's the only good swing he got on me too, I have to admit he does know how to throw"_

"_I thought you guys were going to kill each other!"_

"_We were. What are you doing here anyway I thought you were supposed to be trying your tux?"_

"_I dropped out, I can't participate in something I don't believe in"_

"_Join the club, they invited me to the wedding too. I don't think I'm invited anymore" Frank joked_

"_Yeah I don't think Grant would appreciate you making moves on his wife at their wedding"_

"_Fletcher I can't let her marry him. I know your mom and I are destined to be together."_

'_Why did you divorce the first time?"_

"_She and I were going through a tough period and instead of working it out we called it quits after numerous fights. I never wanted something so bad as much as I want her back. I want all of you back in my life and I'm not going to just stand there and watch her make a mistake."_

"_I think she knows she is making a mistake"_

"_But what can I do Fletcher? She won't see me or talk to me"_

"_I know but you better do something quick before it's time for you to leave!"_


	9. Naturally Mine

Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review

* * *

**Naturally Mine**

_Frank was going to find a way back into Rachel's heart and if it meant breaking Grant's heart then so be it._

_A couple of nights later Rachel was sitting in bed with a lot on her mind. All the planning of the wedding was getting to her, she and grant's issues that they have not really talked about, and the constant struggle of her heart wanting no one else but Frank was taking a toll on her. She was living a lie and she felt like she couldn't go through it anymore. Grant was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and was talking to Rachel about something, but she wasn't listening._

"_My mom wants to fly out here two days before our engagement party this weekend, can you believe that? It's like she wants to be too involved with everything, so I told her I would ask you about it" Grant didn't get a response from Rachel, so he talked on. "And the guys want me to have a bachelor's party but I am a little reluctant to do so. Why would I want to see pretty girls when I have the most beautiful woman on Earth already right in my life?" He washed his mouth and walked out into he and Rachel's bed room. _

"_Honey" he said but Rachel was still in her own world "Rachel"_

"_Huh"_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I'm sorry honey I just have a lot on my mind"_

"_I can tell what's on your mind baby"_

"_Just the wedding and… us"_

"_I know planning a wedding is time consuming and tough but I'm here to help in any way I can"_

"_I know, but also I am worried about us"_

"_What about us?"_

"_Well we really haven't gotten a chance to talk about what happen, you know"_

_Grant sighed "I'm assuming were talking about Frank right?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Rachel he is a non factor in our relationship. I forgive you and I think I've come to forgive him too. But that doesn't mean that I still want him to our wedding"_

"_I know you don't"_

"_Look I love you flaws and all, that's all you need to know."_

"_But Grant" _

"_I Love You Rachel Marron and I am gonna make you Mrs. Grant Christian McNamara!" _

_Grant started kissing her in all her favorite spots, but it just never felt the same. Grant could always make her feel young and sexy, but his love making skills weren't on the level that Frank's were. Frank knew how to make her come alive and she felt more than sexy with him. Grant continued to kiss her along her collar bone then he moved to her neck and all she could do was let out a moan. Rachel knew it was wrong what she was letting herself do, but she wasn't ready yet. While Grant closed his eyes while making love to her Rachel's remained open while she held on tight. She couldn't help the lone tear that had escaped her eye._

_Two days later Frank was busy with his two youngest kids playing in the park while they waited for Fletcher to come and pick them up. While his daughter was cutting kart wheels Frank sat on the grass with Riley as he took a breather from running around._

"_How long left do you have to stay with us?" Riley asked_

"_About a week and a half"_

"_I'll miss you so much daddy"_

"_I'll miss you guys too. I wish I could stay here longer but I can't"_

"_Then why don't you?"_

"_It's not that easy son, I made a commitment but I don't have long left"_

"_I hate when you are gone we all do, and sometimes at night I hear mommy crying too. I think she misses you the most"_

"_Really?" intrigued Frank now was_

"_Yeah before you came back I would see her crying and I would ask her what's wrong and she said that she missed you."_

"_How long ago was this?"_

"_After my birthday"_

"_Where was Grant?"_

"_Sleeping in the guest room, that's what he would tell us"_

_Then his daughter came running over to him and jumped right into his arms_

"_Catch me daddy" she said and Frank caught her_

"_I don't want to ever leave the park" _

"_I don't blame you your having so much fun, but Fletcher will be here in a little while to take you guys back home."_

"_I wanna stay here with you" she whined and hug Frank more_

"_Come on let's go play on the swings again!" Riley told his sister and they both went running towards the swing sets_

_Frank watched them run off until he felt someone else presence, he turned his head around and caught a glimpse of Rachel._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_What does it look like? I came to pick up the kids"_

"_Well where is Fletcher?"_

"_He's tied up with some after school activities" she stood there watching their children play in the distance_

"_You don't have to stand up you can sit down, unless your afraid of getting dirty"_

"_I'm not afraid of getting dirty, I'm not always in my DIVA mode you know"_

"_Well what are you waiting for can call them over"_

"_Frank shut up, I want to watch them play for a little while"_

_Rachel sat on the grass leaving a good enough amount of space between she and Frank. _

"_I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me"_

"_That's not true" _

"_Yes it is"_

"_Okay maybe some truth to it, but I was angry with you. I can not say that I don't wanna have anything to do with you anymore because you're the father of my children. We'll always be in each other's life no matter what."_

"_Is that it?"_

"_No"_

"_Can I ask you something then?"_

"_What?"_

"_Are you sure your making the right choice here?"_

"_I'm still asking myself that same thing"_

"_What's wrong Rachel it's either you wanna be with Grant or not, make a choice"_

"_I love Grant"_

"_Ok so why are you here with me?"_

"_I just told you that I want to watch my kids play"_

"_Rachel from two weeks ago would have wanted to get her kids and get the hell away from me. But the Rachel that is sitting in front of me now is the same one from the night we almost made love. What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong Frank"_

"_You don't sound so convincing"_

"_I just have a lot on my mind ok"_

"_Am I one of those things?"_

_Rachel turned away from him trying to avoid his gaze, she thought for a few seconds and gave him his answer._

"_No your not" she stood up and got ready to go_

"_I don't believe you and I have the facts to back that up"_

"_Kids come on" she called out to them_

"_Aww mom just a few more minutes" Riley said from the distance_

"_I'm sorry we have to go"_

_The kids started to go and met their mother and father_

"_Tomorrow night I have a few things to do so I won't be able to come and pick up the kids…" Frank told Rachel_

"_You won't have to, Grant and I engagement party is tomorrow night and the kids of course will have to be there_

"_Oh" he said displeased as the children appeared right in front of them_

"_Hug daddy" his daughter told him and he scooped both his kids up as they both hugged him_

"_I love you guys"_

"_I love you too daddy" Riley said_

"_I love you more daddy" his sister tried to compete_

"_I will call you both and Fletcher later tonight ok, so pick up the phone"_

"_I would prefer that we call you" Rachel interfered "Is that ok?"_

"_Why can't I call them Rachel huh? Grant doesn't want me calling the house or something" Frank said starting to argue _

"_No it's not that"_

"_I never get to call our kids and when I do no one answers the phone but you end up calling me back"_

"_Frank let's not start an argument with our children here please"_

"_Fine I'm sorry" he let the children down and said the rest of their goodbyes and left_

_Frank went back to sitting on the ground to think about what was going on. Instead of picking on Rachel he forgot to convince her to come back to him._

_All night Rachel had thought about what Frank had said to her that afternoon and even the next evening at her engagement party all her doubts was still stuck on her mind. _

_All of their friends and family were in the mist of the party. Everyone was having a wonderful time coming together to celebrate the love between the future bride and groom. The kids were running around somewhere and Grant was talking with some of his relatives. Rachel was in a little group herself talking with a few of her friends from the music industry and Bill was right next to her. He noticed that she wasn't talking too much with them so he put his arm around her and rubbed her arm with his hand. Then he whispered in her ear._

"_Something wrong?"_

"_No why?"_

"_Your nervous I can tell"_

"_Of course I am"_

"_You wanna talk?"_

"_Yeah I do"_

_She and Bill went inside the house and to her office_

_Back outside Fletcher was trying to work up the courage to go and talk to a nineteen year old Britney Spears. Grant came up behind him to reassure him_

"_Go and talk to her man" Grant said_

"_I want to but she just broke up with that guy from the boy band"_

"_That might be just what she needs a friend to talk to"_

"_What if she takes one look at me and walks away? I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection"_

"_Women want men with confidence in themselves, a man who knows what he wants and goes for it. How do you think I got your mom?"_

_Grant ushered for Fletcher to go off and talk to Britney_

_Back inside the house Rachel was pouring her guts out to Bill_

"_I don't know what to do here Bill, I love Grant I do but I still want a life with Frank"_

"_Damn"_

"_It's that bad?"_

"_Yes it is" he told her_

"_What should I do?"_

"_I think you already know the answer to that, you've always known the answer Rachel even before you got together with Grant"_

"_But I can't back out now"_

"_Ok so if you go through with this wedding to you want to be miserable and always in wonder about how your life would have been had you chose Frank?"_

_Rachel put her head down _

"_I think you know what you have to do"_

_A little later outside Grant was trying to give a toast but he couldn't find his bride_

"_I'm searching for the Future Mrs. McNamara in the crowd but I can't seem to find her" he said just then she and Bill came outside through the back doors behind him. Bill went down the steps and Rachel stood next to Grant. "Here you are I was wondering where you went off to"_

"_Sorry I was talking to Bill in the house"_

"_Well now that you're here I can deliver my toast"_

"_Grant baby wait"_

"_What's wrong Rachel"_

"_We need to talk"_

"_We can talk later let me just do this for you first" Grant went on to talk into the microphone, but he was fixing to make a fool of himself. "I just want to thank everyone for coming to our celebration. You don't know how much this means to all of us" Grant went on to talk while Fletcher and Britney were in the back away from everyone talking. They seemed to really hit it off with each other._

"_So you mean to tell me that you've mastered avoiding the paparazzi" Britney asked_

"_Yep" Fletcher said_

"_Well are you going to explain to me how you done that?"_

"_I don't know if I should give out my secret"_

"_Well would you do it tonight over dinner with me?" she asked and Fletcher smiled_

_Back to Grant on the mic_

"_Rachel I know we haven't been together that long and some people might think we are making a mistake but I know in my heart that we can make each other very happy. I know that it was only God who brought us together on that night that we met. With all that said I Love You Rachel Marron and I am so happy that you chose me to be your husband!" He opened his arms and went for a hug as everyone clapped. He even kissed her deeply on the lips to show everyone that this woman was his and no other could ever take her spot. The tears had started to form in her eyes again and then they started to drop_

"_Grant" she said so that only he could hear her he looked at her and seen that she was crying. He wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_Aww your crying it's okay baby, just tears of joy"_

"_No Grant that's not it"_

"_Then what's the matter?"_

"_Grant we need to talk privately" she said and started back up the huge back porch stairs to go into the house. Everyone was wondering what was going on so Grant reassured them that everything was fine and that they would be back._

_Meanwhile across the city and in the suburbs of upper middle class Los Angeles Frank was having a poker game with five of his retired buddies from the CIA. They were drinking beer and having a plain good ole time, listening to Frank's problem that he is having._

"_Listen Frank you and Rachel I love ya both, but it's time to move on. If you couldn't get back together before today then it will never happen." his friend Corbin said_

"_Don't listen to him Frank he's divorced too, except he hates his ex wife" Frank's other friend Andrew said "What you need to do is show up at the wedding and drag her out of there"_

"_What?" Mike said "David get your boy" _

"_I speak the truth" Andrew said again_

"_I think it's really over this time fellas"_

"_Don't say that Frank" said Corbin_

"_No really guys I've done everything I could do to try and get her into my life and nothing has worked. I finally gave up yesterday when she came to get the kids. It's over" Frank was defeated and hurt. He put his head down on the poker table and the guys went silent, Mike patted Frank's shoulder to console him a little_

"_Frank I hope your not down there crying"_

"_I'm not crying, tough guys don't cry"_

_Just then they heard a knock at the front door_

"_Frank do you want me to get the door?" David asked_

"_Yeah sure" he said picking his head back up again._

_Not long after David returned "Frank someone is waiting for you in the living room"_

"_Who?" Frank asked_

"_Just go and see, guys we should go" David said and ushered all of the guy's out of Frank's house so he could be alone. Frank drunk some more of his beer and got up to go see who it was in the living room. He thought it might be Fletcher coming to check up on him._

"_Rachel?" he said facing the back of Rachel's figure_

"_Hi Frank"_

"_What are you doing here? I thought you and Grant were having your engagement party tonight."_

"_We were but I called off the wedding"_

_Rachel ended up telling Frank about it all night. Fletcher and Bill's along with the house staff to took care of the children. Grant ended up leaving with his parent's to go back to New York. He packed a few of his things and Rachel promised him that she would send the rest of his stuff to him. There was no bad blood between them, because Grant told her that deep down he knew that her heart wasn't in the relationship anymore. And he still loves her but feels that he can move on from this too. _

_As for Rachel and Frank they went back to living life and came to an agreement that they talk about their relationship when he got back from the Vatican. This time Frank was only going to be away for a month because he was putting in his resignation to quit. But just as life was coming back together again for Rachel she got a phone call one day saying that Grant had been killed in a car accident. Frank flew in to be with her and the kids in New York. After the funeral Frank, Rachel, and their kids drove back to their hotel. After they got the kids settled in Frank found Rachel on the balcony._

"_Rachel are you ok?" he asked_

"_I don't know"_

"_It's going to be alright"_

"_Did you see the way his family was looking at me during the service? Like why did I even go?"_

"_You shouldn't care what they think, you were apart of Grant's life and he loved you"_

"_I just feel like it's my fault, it's my fault that I got him killed" she said and Frank went give her a hug_

"_If I would have married him he would have still been here, alive"_

"_It's not your fault Rachel, Grant's death had nothing to do with you. That was God's will, God wanted his child back home."_

"_I know but I still can't help to think about what ifs"_

_Frank hugged Rachel even tighter, she was bearing the guilt of Grant's death and there was not much more Frank could say to her than what he already sad. All he could do was pray for her_


	10. One Sweet Day

Ok this is the final chapter guys, thanks for coming onto this crazy roller coaster ride with me and I have enjoyed writing this story for you all. I have to be honest, this was supposed to be a one shot but something told me to keep adding more and the plot really wasn't supposed to be about Frank's dreams. Shoots I was just going to have him and Rachel fight about something and then make up. But anyway thanks for all the love and support and I hope you all will come back to read my other stories. Thank you all and God Bless.

On a side note the names of the chapters are all named after some of my favorite songs. So props to all the artist

* * *

One Sweet Day

A few days later back in reality Frank and Rachel were driving together around Los Angeles to go shopping for some new clothes.

"So did they end up getting back together after Grant's funeral?" Rachel asked in disbelief that Frank's dream would just abruptly end without tying the loose ends

"I don't know"

"Well why don't you make yourself dream about it then?"

"I've tried to Rachel but I can't. I think the reason I was having those dreams was because it might have been a lesson for the future. A lesson that you and I, the real Rachel and Frank, could learn from"

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"That's a crock of shit!"

"See this is why I waited a few days to tell you"

"Not your opinion about what it might mean, the ending of the dream is bullshit. How in the hell aren't the dream gods going to let you see if Rachel and Frank have a happy ending? Lord knows poor innocent Grant didn't. And Rachel is a bitch for doing that, I would have never done that to Frank and Grant. Stringing them along for her benefit."

"It wasn't really like that Rachel"

"Rachel is still a bitch, that was a bitch move. So she is a bitch in my book"

"Rachel you are a trip!"

In one of the stores Frank is looking at some shoes to buy and Rachel is off by herself looking at some clothes. After spending a little time there and buying a few things they get back into their Range Rover and drive off to meet the red light. While Frank is busy watching the light Rachel notices a guy parked on the side of them getting into his company truck. The name of the business on his Chevy Silverado said McNamara Construction. So Rachel rolled down the window to get his attention.

"Excuse me sir?" She said

"Yes mame"

"Rachel what are you doing?" Frank asked but she didn't pay him any attention

"I see from the side of your truck that your into construction"

"Yes mame I am" he said

"My husband and I need some work done, mind if we pull off to the side and talk to you?"

Rachel made Frank turn on the next street so they could talk to the man. After a few minutes and questions Frank still didn't know what the real purpose was for Rachel stopping the man.

"Should we give you our number" Rachel asked

"No I have should have at least one business card left" the man said as he took his wallet out of his jeans to search. I've been meaning to make more but just don't have the time." he couldn't find one so he pulled a pen out of his jacket and a tiny tablet. "I guess I don't have any more cards but here is my number" he said as he wrote it down. "And my name is Grant, Grant McNamara"

That got Frank's full attention

"Whoa!" Frank said and Rachel just knew there was something more to the reason of her recognizing the name on his truck.

"McNamara Construction, my wife and I own the business" Grant said

Frank was still in shock but not like the shock Rachel was fixing to get

"What's your wife's name" asked Rachel

"Her name is Rachel!" Grant told them both as their jaws were wide open "What's wrong?" he asked them far from knowing the knowledge that they would one day tell him. As he and his wife would form a close friendship with the Farmers in the near future.


End file.
